


Belly Rubs

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x05 Dog Dean Afternoon, Doggy!Dean, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Sam to give him belly rubs, things progress from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Rubs

Sam smiles down at Dean, his hand moving slowly over his brother's chest and abdomen, lightly scratching the firm flesh under his fingers. Dean is making these happy little noises that make Sam smile, head slightly turned to the side, this blissed out look on his face. As Sam's hand moves lower he feels a growing hardness bumping against the top of his hand and he looks down to see Dean's boxers tented obscenely.

Sam swallows hard, glancing back up at Dean's face, noticing the way his brother's eyes are screwed closed, and the slight flush of embarrassment covering his face. “You liking this, Dean?” he whispers, not wanting to spook his brother away from him. When Dean doesn't respond he says it again, this time a little more forcefully.

“Yes,” Dean whispers, head turned away from Sam, not wanting to see the disgust he thinks will be on his brother's face.

“Look at me,” Sam says, his hand stilling around Dean's navel.

When Dean turns his head to face Sam he doesn't see the disgust he thought would be there, but lust. Dean takes a deep breath, whispering his brother's name.

“You want more, Dean?” Sam asks, moving his hand slightly lower, brushing it teasingly against the bulge in Dean's pants.

“Yes, god yes.”

Sam smiles, pulling at Dean's boxers until his brother gets the idea and pulls them off, leaving Dean completely naked, laying half over Sam's lap. Sam moves his hand back up Dean's body, slowly working downward until he is back at Dean's cock. He wraps his hand around the hard length, slowly stroking. This is the first cock, other than his own, he's ever held, but he uses all the tricks that he gets off on to make Dean slowly lose control.

Dean whimpers and begins begging, biting his lip in pleasure as Sam continues his slow, almost teasing, touches. “Sammy, please,” Dean whimpers.

“Mm, what's my good boy need?” Sam purrs, his voice dripping with lust.

“More, harder, come on. Please, Sam. Need it so bad. You can fuck me, god, but let me come first.”

Sam's eyes widen at Dean's words, and he swallows hard. Clearing his throat he says, “What did you say?”

“You can fuck me. God, you're so big. Thought about it, thought about having you fuck me with that monster cock of yours. Please, just let me come,” Dean begs, whimpering.

Sam's eyes darken with lust, his hand beginning to move faster over Dean's length. “Tell me how you want it, how often you think about it,” he says, his voice rough.

Dean bucks up into Sam's touches, voice raw, “God, ever since we found out about the fanfiction about us, can't get you out of my head. Think about it all the time, having you pounding into me, bending me over the back of the Impala, slamming up against an alley wall and just taking me hard. Think about it all the god damn time. Want it so much, want you so much, Sam.”

Sam is practically drooling at Dean's words, cock painfully hard in his jeans as he continues to stroke his brother. “You know I’ve never been with a guy before, Dean.”

“I know, oh fuck, I know, Sammy. I haven't in a long time, not since before you left for college.”

“Mm, fuck, Dean. That is so hot. Gonna make you feel so good, Big Brother. But you do realize, we do this, I’m not planning on giving you up.”

“Fuck. I don't care. Wanna be yours, Sammy. Only yours. God, please, more,” Dean whimpered.

Sam continued to stroke and caress Dean, watching the way his brother's face contorted in pleasure. Dean was panting, moaning, reduced to these perfect little breathy whimpers and mewls of pleasure. When Dean began to whine he leaned down, kissing Dean's lips, swallowing the moans falling from his brother's mouth. 

Dean came with a shout of Sam's name, covering his brother's hand and his own stomach and chest. He moved off of Sam's lap with shaky legs, quickly stripping Sam. Dean laid back on the bed, spreading his legs wide. He covered his hand with some of his own spend, bringing his fingers to his hole, and slowly began working himself open.

Sam watched, open mouthed as Dean began to fuck himself on his fingers. He covered his own fingers with some of Dean's come, bringing them to join Dean's. 

Dean moaned loudly when Sam took over, stretching him open wide. He gave little moans of encouragement, fucking himself on Sam's fingers, his cock slowly beginning to harden once more. “Okay, I’m ready, Sam. Fuck me, come on, fuck me, Sammy.”

Sam nodded, swallowing hard as he pulled his fingers out. He covered his cock with some more of Dean's come before moving between his brother's legs. He could do this. Sam held his breath as he slowly pushed inside of Dean, watching his brother's face closely. He couldn't remember anything feeling this right or good, couldn't remember feeling so complete, and he'd barely gotten inside of Dean. “Perfect,” he whispered, pushing forward until he was fully inside of Dean's body.

Dean reached up, pulling Sam down for a kiss. He moaned against Sam's lips as his brother began to move, slowly, so fucking slow it drove him mad. But it was perfect, it wasn't some meaningless fuck, just an excuse to get off, it was Sam, the one good thing he had, the only thing that really mattered to him. “You're perfect,” he said, kissing the side of Sam's neck as his brother started to move a little faster, a little harder.

“Jesus. Why didn't we ever do this before,” Sam panted, hips moving faster as his thrusts intensified.

“You don't do guys?” Dean laughed, his voice trailing off in a moan as Sam's cock hit his prostate.

“Mm, that's true. Still is. I don't do guys, I do one guy and one guy only. You.”

Dean smiled at Sam's words, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he drew closer and closer to the edge. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered. “Never, god dammit, never been this good. Fucking perfect.”

Sam laughed, a little out of his mind with pleasure. He reached between them, wrapping his hand around Dean's cock once more. “Come for me, Dean. Wanna feel you come for me, Big Brother.”

Dean cursed, back arching as he came with a shout. Within moments he could feel Sam come inside of him, flooding his insides with his seed. He smiled contently, giving a happy little sigh as Sam collapsed against his chest.

Their cuddling was cut short, as Colonel woke from his nap demanding to be let outside. Dean rolled his eyes but pulled his jeans on, taking the dog out to do it's business before coming back inside and climbing into bed with Sam.

He shook his head, laughing a little, “You know if it wasn't for this spell and me wanting belly rubs I wouldn't have ever gotten to be with you.”

Sam nodded sleepily, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. “Mm, I’m glad you did. Can't wait until we're really alone, Dean.”

“And why is that?”

Sam ran his hand down Dean's chest, gently brushing against his brother's cock, “Because someday soon, I’m gonna have this inside me.”

Dean gave a little grin, nuzzling against the side of Sam's neck. “Can't wait, Sammy, can't wait.”


End file.
